Orbo's Ink
by Rebelbot
Summary: Kiki one day finds an sphere in a park that merge with her plushy and now they are on an adventure
1. Chapter 1

"_Where am I, what is this place?"_

A middle age women looked up from her computer. She thought for sure that she heard right now. She looked around but all she saw was a small tube filled with liquid and in it was a small red glass ball. Thinking she was hearing things she returned to her work.

_"Where am I, why am I here?"_

It was that voice again and it sound scared. She looked around again and saw nothing.

"I need a vacation," She said as she rubbed her eye.

She then heard the cracking of glass and she looked up. The glass that held the liquid in was cracking.

"Oh no, oh no," Dr. Fran said as she got up and put her hand on the glass part of the tube and the glass continued to crack, "This can't be happening."

She then noticed the glass ball inside was glowing softly and she could hear the voice again.

_"I don't want to be here, I want out, I WANT OUT."_

As the voice screamed the last part the tube exploded and Dr. Fran was knocked back into the wall. When she recovered she saw the orb floating in mid air as the glows brighten to blind her. She heard another explosion and she opened her eyes to see a gaping hole in front of her and the orb was gone.

"How am I going to explain this?" Dr. Fran asked in shock.

Mean while

Kiki was playing in the playground. Kiki like to play alone with her toys but her favorite was a plushy gundam named Orbo that was white with yellow eyes, a green orb on its chest, and a little head ornament. She played with it all day and talked with it as if it was alive. The other kids always made fun of her as a result of it witch ended with one of them taking the plushy and throwing it into the nearby woods. Now Kiki was searching the woods for her friends. Just when she found her small friend she heard a sound. She looked around and saw nothing at first until she heard it again. A small orb bounced out of the bushes and toward her. Holding her plushy she picked up the orb and looked at it.

"This is pretty," Kiki said, "What do you think, Orbo?"

"You look pretty too," A voice said.

"Did you say or hear something Orbo?" Kiki said hold her friend in front of her.

The orb started to glow faintly and floated out of Kiki and merged with the plushy. The plushy started to move on its own with Kiki stared at it when she saw what the orb had done. 

"Hello," The plushy said, "I am a highly advanced computer system from a secret organization and I hope you don't mind me using you plushy."

"Hey there," Kiki said happily, "My name is Kiki what is yours?"

"Clarify," The plushy said.

"You know," Kiki said, "What do they call you?"

"I am known as Project Nuckada," The plushy said.

"Nuck….. Nuck," Kiki strained, "How about I just call you Orbo after my plushy."

"Orbo?" said the plushy.

"Yep, that's a fitting name for you," Kiki said.

Before anything else could be said the two head the screeching of tires and the slam of a car doors. Kiki went up to a bush and looked through the gape in it. She saw a middle age women with a men and both were in lab coats.

"Are you sure its here?" the man said.

"I'm sure the scanner is picking up the readings from it and says it is here," the women said.

"You better be right, Dr. Fran," the man said, "You know what will happen if we don't find it."

"I know," Dr. Fran nearly whined as she went into the car for a moment.

As the two talked Kiki felt Orbo clutching her shirt and shiver heavily against her chest.

"I don't want to go back to that awful place," A voice rang in her head and she looked down at the still shivering plushy. She must be hearing his thought and by the sound of it he was afraid of them.

"Hey kid," a voice said bringing Kiki out of her train of thoughts and to stare into the face of the man.

"What are you up to?" the man asked as if thinking Kiki had a secret agenda.

"I was looking for my doll," Kiki quickly said as she held out the plushy, "And now I found it see."

"I better get back my mom must be worried about me," Kiki said as she got up, turned, and walked back to the playground with the man looking at her.

Dr. Fran joined him hold a small machine in her hands that looked like a scanner.

"Anything?' the man asked.

"Just a sec, Dr. Jack….. Yes I'm getting a reading," Dr. Fran said, "Its saying that the orb is close by and it's moving away from us."

"That kid," Dr. Jack said.

Kiki was already running out of the woods and to her mother.

"There you are, Kiki," Her mother said, "What did I tell you about wondering like that?"

"Sorry about that mom," Kiki said as she followed her to the car.

Dr. Jack and Dr. Fran emerged from the woods just as Kiki's car drove off.

"It's moving faster," Dr. Fran said.

"She must have gotten into a car," Dr. Jack said.

"Are you sure about the girl?" Dr. Fran asked

"I'm sure of it," Dr. Jack said, "That girl has it."

At Kiki's house Kiki was in her room holding onto Orbo who shivering less now.

"Orbo, are you okay?" Kiki asked.

Orbo nodded but didn't say anything.

"Did those people did bad things to you?" Kiki asked.

"They experimented on," Orbo said in a soft voice, "They locked me in a strange tube and did stuff to me."

Kiki could only watch as Orbo babbled on about what happened to him. Orbo was really frightened of those people they met in the park. Kiki felt sorry for what happen to Orbo but also anger for what those people did to him. The plushy nuzzled his head into Kiki's chest and would have shed tears if he could.

"Don't worry Orbo I won't let them hurt you any more," Kiki said as she hugged the plushy.

Just then Kiki heard the door bell ring.

"Kiki can you answer that?" Her mother asked.

Kiki went out of her room, still holding Orbo, and went to the door and opened it. Dr. Jack and Dr. Fran were standing in the front door when she opened it.

"Hello there," Dr. Jack said.

"Who is it, dear," Said her mom as she came to the door, "How may help you?"

"Hello madam I'm Dr. Jack and this Dr. Fran may we come in," Dr. Jack said.

"Of course," Mrs. Howten said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe some tea," Dr. Jack said.

Mrs. Howten went into the kitchen with Kiki in tow. 

"Are you sure it's here?" Dr. Jack whispered as they entered the living room.

"Yes this is the place," Dr. Fran said, "It would seem that where ever the girl goes the signal follows."

"Just as I thought," Dr. Jack said as Mrs. Howten entered with the tea.

"I know you must be wondering why we are here," Dr. Jack said.

"Why yes I am," Mrs. Howten said.

"We have reason to believe that your daughter here may come across a highly secret project that was lost to us today." Dr. Jack explained.

"Oh dear, Kiki do you know what this man is talking about?" Mrs. Howten asked.

"No," Kiki quickly said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Jack asked.

Kiki nodded her head to confirm her answer.

"I must ensure you if Kiki had found anything I would have known," Mrs. Howten said.

"May I see you're plushy?" Dr. Fran asked.

Kiki held her plushy tight as stared at Dr. Fran with frightened eyes. Dr. Fran was surprised by Kiki's reaction to her question.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt it," Dr. Fran ensured, "I just want to see it."

"You promise," Kiki said.

Dr. Fran nodded as Kiki handed the plushy to her.

"His name is Orbo," Kiki added.

"A very interesting name for a plushy," Dr. Fran said, "I just love plushier I collect them and I must say I never seen a plushy like this."

"Thank you," Kiki said.

"Kiki I'm scared please help me you promised,"

Dr. Fran recognized that voice before from the lab. She looked around until her eyes fell on the plushy. Could the orb be inside the plushy? She took her scanner and ran it over the plushy. What came up shocked her for on the screen was the plushy with the orb inside. She showed her finding to Dr. Jack.

"Is something a matter?" Mrs. Howten asked.

"Yes it would appear that you daughter Kiki hasn't been truthful to us," Dr. Jack said.

"How so?" Mrs. Howten asked.

"Her plushy contains what we have been looking for," Dr. Jack said as Dr. Fran showed her the screen.

"Please don't take Orbo away," Kiki pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we must remove the orb from it," Dr. Jack sternly said as he got up to leave.

"Don't worry we bring your plushy back," Dr. Fran said as she got up to follow Dr. Jack.

Just then Kiki got up, grabbed the doll and backed off.

"Kiki," Her mother said very shocked.

"Their not taking Orbo," Kiki stated.

"That sphere does not belong to it belongs to the government," Dr. Jack said.

"I don't care you're not taking him," Kiki said.

"Kiki give the doll to him," Her mother said.

Kiki shook her head and backed off some more until she hit the wall.

"Kiki listen to me the sphere that is in you doll is part of a very important project," Dr. Jack explained, "We need it to stop a madmen."

"He doesn't want it," Kiki cried.

Just then Dr. Jack lunged forward but Kiki was able to dodge him. She ran to the front door but before she could turn the corner Dr. Fran jumped out and grabbed her.

"Let go," Kiki cried as she struggled to get lose.

Dr. Jack came up and reached out to grab the doll. Before he could the doll started to glow and then Dr. Jack and Dr. Fran were thrown back.

"Kiki run," Orbo said.

Kiki ran out the door before Dr. Jack and Dr. Fran could recover. Dr. Jack took out his phone.

"Sir we got a problem," He said.

Kiki was hiding in an abandoned warehouse.

"Kiki are you alright?" Orbo asked.

"Yeah I'm okay but what do we do now?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know," Orbo replied.

Just then they heard the engines of several cars outside. Kiki quickly hid behind some crates as two men in black suits came in followed by Dr. Fran. The three quickly started searching the warehouse. Kiki held Orbo tight as the three searched. Dr. Fran was now coming close to Kiki's hiding place. It was a tense moment as for Kiki as Dr. Fran drew closer. Dr. Fran was about to round the corner when Kiki bolted out, past Dr. Fran, and straight to the exit. But Kiki never made it for she was caught by the two men. Orbo was taken from her by Dr. Jack. He turned to leave.

"Sir what do we do with the girl?" One man asked.

"Take her with us," was the reply.

Dr. Jack left the warehouse and headed to a car. As he approached a window went down and a hand extended out. Dr. Jack placed the doll into the hand.

"Sir I don't mean to question your orders but id it wise to bring the girl?" Dr. Jack asked.

"The girl may be connected to the reason the sphere acted the way it did," The man inside said.

"Of course," Dr. Jack said as the car left.

In the car the commander examined the doll. He wonder how the sphere was able to do what it did.

"Let Kiki go,"

"So you can talk," The commander simply said.

"Let Kiki go," Orbo repeated.

"And why should I?" The commander asked.

"She has nothing to do with this I'm the one you want," Orbo stated.

"It deems that she has influenced you in more was then one," Commander Kane said, "You did not act like this before."

"That was before I wanted out," Orbo said, "But just because I didn't say or do anything doesn't mean I knew what was going. I felt every pain of your test you did on me and even so you didn't hear me I cried out in pain."

The commander didn't respond to Orbo.

"Please commander I'm willing to do anything to protect Kiki and make sure she is safe even if it means going back with you," Orbo pleaded, "Please let her go."

Meanwhile

Kiki was sitting in the car behind the commander's car. It was evident that she was worried.

"Don't worry you get you doll back," Dr. Fran said.

"I'm not worried about the doll I'm worried about the sphere I'm worried about Orbo," Kiki said.

This surprised Dr. Fran and she looked up at Dr. Jack who simply didn't say anything. After a while they reached the base. As Kiki was escorted into the base a mean came up to them.

"Sir the commander wants to talk to Kiki," he said.

Dr. Jack nodded and he and Dr. Fran escorted Kiki to the commander's office. Once there they entered and stood before the commander who was standing with his back turned to them. On the desk was the plushy Orbo.

"Orbo," Kiki said softly as she tried to move forward but was stopped by Dr. Jack.

"Kiki I want you to know that when we were coming here I and Orbo had a talk," Commander Kane said, "And I came to a decision."

"My decision is to make you a part of Project Nuckada and the care taker of Orbo," Commander Kane said.

"Sir is that wise?" Dr. Jack asked sounding surprised.

"Orbo respond to Kiki better then anyone of us and no one will suspect a doll to hold a top secret weapon," Kane simply said.

Kiki was happy and she ran up, grabbed Orbo and hugged him.

"Well I guess we got a new member," Dr. Fran simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Kiki met Orbo and brought him home. It was then that Orbo was entrusted onto by the government. Kiki knew that she was entrusted with something important and she was willing to do what she can to protect him. Right now that something important can be found and she was looking everywhere for him. It was then that she heard a chuckle outside her door and smiled as she crept up to the door. She yanked it open the door and Orbo came tumbling in.

"Found ya," Kiki said as she picked up Orbo.

"Kiki, Orbo dinner time," Kiki mother called up to them.

Kiki and Orbo went down stairs to eat dinner. When she reached there she was greeted by her mother. She sat down and began eating when Orbo stirred in her arms.

"What the matter, Orbo?" Kiki asked.

"Someone or something is out there," Orbo whispered.

Kiki looked out of the kitchen window but didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," Kiki said.

"Kiki eat your dinner it's getting cold," Mrs. Howten said.

"Hello family I'm back," Mr. Howten said as he came in.

"Hey honey."

"Hey dad."

"How was your business trip?" Mrs. Howten asked as she kissed her husband.

"Afoul," Mr. Howten said, "The business didn't go so good."

"Maybe next time," Mrs. Howten said.

"And how's my little girl doing?" Mr. Howten asked.

"Doing great," Kiki said.

"And how can forget about Orbo."

He reached down to pat Orbo but before he could he was flung back and into the counter.

"Dad! Orbo why did you do that?"

"I got sacred," Orbo replied.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Howten asked.

"What just happened?" Mr. Howten asked.

"I guess we should have told you," Kiki began, "There's a super computer in Orbo."

"A what?"

"A super computer," Kiki repeated, "I found him in the park two days ago and he merged with my plushy."

"It's the truth honey," Mrs. Howten said, "the government came to get him but decided to make Kiki in charge of taking care of him.'

"Well, it seems we got a new auditioned to the family," Mr. Howten said.

"You mean you're not upset at me for what I did," Orbo said.

"Nope," Mr. Howten Replied.

Later that night in Kiki's room Kiki and Orbo were ling in bed. A question was in Kiki's head that she needed to ask.

"Orbo when you said that someone or something was out there what did you mean?" Kiki asked.

"Well I don't know how do explain but it felt like someone was watching us," Orbo replied.

"I see maybe it was just a feeling," Kiki said.

"Maybe," Orbo said.

Little did they know that Orbo's feel was dead on. For outside their window on a tree branch was a figure bent on claiming Orbo for itself.


End file.
